An Arrangement of Convenience
by Hopeful Wings
Summary: To prolong the survival of the saiyan race, an arranged marriage is set into play, uniting the only two demi-saiyans of elligible age, Son Gohan, and a mysterious young saiyan named Lavina. Can a marriage of convenience yield love?
1. Prologue: A Single Matter

Welcome. This is one of my very first tries at a romance, so please bear with it. I hope you'll enjoy it. ;

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own DB/Z/GT. I do, however, own Lavina and any other characters not from the show.

"Dearest, no one is forcing you to go through with this." The grandmotherly woman gazed compassionately at her young granddaughter, concern evident in her wise eyes.

"Yes, I know." The young woman replied, her musical voice soft and smooth. Her grandmother moved closer to her on the couch and enfolded her in a gentle hug. The girl savored the warmth and love of the embrace.

"Lavina, this should not be your burden to carry." Her grandmother spoke with quiet conviction. Lavina turned shining blue eyes to her grandmother.

"Nevertheless, it _is_ my burden. This is what father would wish. I will go through with it." Her voice relayed a hint of determination. She sat up straighter, her heart fearful, but courageous. Now was not a time to be selfish. Her future was not the only one at stake.

Lavina's grandmother, Ina, sighed resignedly. Lavina was just like her father, prideful and stubborn. She had known for a long time that, because of Lavina's heritage, the situation might come to this. Yes, Lavina was given a choice, but that did not change what it was. An arranged marriage. Lavina would enter into a marriage with a man she had never met, and, until a month ago, never heard of.

Ina had known of the young man since he was born. Her son-in-law, Lavina's father, had wished that she keep track of all males born with Lavina's blood. Saiyan blood. It had been his wish, up until the day he died, that his daughter carry on her race. They were all but extinct, and as soon as Trey, Lavina's father, had learned that others still lived, he had contacted them. And, to his delight, there was another half-saiyan child, a male. Yes, this marriage had been dreamed of and planned long before either of the demi-saiyans had learned to read or write. Now the plans had been finalized, and all that was need was the consent of the two young saiyans. Lavina had just given hers. The young man, one Son Gohan, had agreed several days earlier.

"Grandmother, will you notify the Sons?" Ina was shaken out of her reverie by her granddaughter.

"Of course, dearest. Now, you must rest. Tomorrow, we plan."

Son Gohan gazed out the window at the bright blue sky, the fluffy white clouds, and the green foliage. Yes, it was a beautiful day. But he didn't see any of it. His mind was elsewhere, on the events of the past week.

He would be married this time next week. He was not sure whether he should be happy or frustrated, or something else entirely. He hadn't even met the woman, for crying out loud! The extent of the knowledge of his future wife lay neatly folded in his pocket. She had written a letter, introducing herself after his family and hers had agreed to consider an arranged marriage. Her name was Lavina Garrd, and she was half saiyan, as he was. That was the reason for the marriage. Her deceased father had wished to carry on the saiyan lineage, and, although neither would admit it, Gohan's father and the Saiyan no Ouji wished it too. His mother had been all too happy to comply, but in the end, the decision was left to the two young people. Neither of them had wanted a marriage, but the burden of an entire race was a heavy one, and both had inherited more than a little pride in their origins. So it was with reluctance that Gohan had agreed, as had Lavina. The wedding was scheduled in three days, on a Thursday.

Gohan would not have chosen differently now, but there was sadness in his heart. His life had taken a turn he wouldn't have foreseen in his wildest dreams. Would he be able to cope?

Videl glanced at Gohan a few desks to her right. He had been silent and brooding since Monday, a behavior very unlike him. They had come to be pretty good friends, and she was a little hurt that he wouldn't confide in her. When she inquired after him, he only brushed her away or changed the subject. Something was bothering him, that much was clear. What?

The bell rang, interrupting both Videl and Gohan's thoughts. Gohan stood up slowly, his mind still turning over the marriage at hand. It truly was out of his hands, and he wasn't sure how much he liked that.

Well, that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. Chapter One: No Turning Back

Lavina and Gohan have agreed to an arranged marriage for the sake of their heritage.

Well, I'm back. I'm hoping that this chapter will please. I would appreciate advice and/or ideas. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.

Lavina sat in front of the vanity mirror quietly as a group of ladies worked on her dress and hair behind her. Her eyes were sad and resigned, awaiting the fate she had consented to. Today was her wedding. Her grandmother, her only relative that knew the true reason behind this marriage, stood behind her, overseeing the preparations. She had been a pillar of strength in place of Lavina's deceased parents, and now Lavina felt cold and alone knowing she would be leaving all she knew and loved behind.

Lavina's three aunts bustled about the room, chattering away. They were more than happy about her wedding, but then they would never know the whole story. She sighed. Someone might as well enjoy themselves. She certainly wasn't. A glance at the clock told her she had five minutes until the ceremonies began, and suddenly, butterflies danced in her chest. She promptly ignored them and pulled up a mask of indifference over her lovely features. She would go through with this. She would.

Gohan stood at the front of the small chapel, surveying the people gathered around. It was a small wedding, only family and close friends. His family, the Briefs, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillen's family, Master Roshi, Tien, and Chaotzu sat to his right, while Lavina's family sat at his left. They all waited expectantly. One of Lavina's uncles stood at the back of the chapel. He would be giving Lavina away in place of her deceased father. Gohan steeled his nerves and glanced over the audience once more. Strains of music began to drift through the chapel and Gohan eye's fixed on a sight he would never forget.

A young woman stood at the back of the chapel. She wore a gown of pure white, cascading down her slim form and pooling around her feet. The neckline reached up her throat, where white lace spilled forth. The sleeves were long and flowed over her slender fingers. Around her shoulders the fabric had been cut out, leaving them bare. Her fawn colored hair was caught up in a loose bun with two bunches framing her face. A white veil spilled over her face, and down her back. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman Gohan had ever laid eyes on. She took her uncle's proffered arm and gracefully walked down the alley, appearing as if she floated. When she drew near, Gohan took her arm and secured it in his own.

As they stood before the preacher, Gohan felt a slight tremor go through her arm. He glanced at her. Her skin was creamy and pale with a light flush around her cheeks. Eyes the color of the morning sky were framed by long, midnight lashes. And, to his surprise, behind her carefully veiled emotions, he saw fear. Her eyes were full of it, fear and confusion. Compassion descended on him like a flood, and he wished desperately that he could comfort her. She seemed so delicate, like an ethereal white rose, caught in a storm. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, betraying once again her fear.

_She doesn't want this any more than I do._ Gohan observed carefully. He felt respect for her, because he saw her fear, but she still chose to marry him. She had courage.

Lavina could not control the tremor that went through her arm as she took her future husband's arm. He was tall, taller than her father had been, with spiky black hair and obsidian eyes. True, he was _very_ handsome, and her heart had quickened a beat at the sight of him. His face had been almost sad. His handsome feature resigned yet still hopeful.

As she stood there, her arm in his, she felt fear. Fear of her new life, of being alone, of the unknown. There was so much she didn't know. What would her husband be like? She didn't know what she felt about him. She wasn't really scared of him, rather curious and wary. Could they learn to love each other?

The preacher, now finished with his short message, motioned for them to face each other. They both repeated, in turn, the words of a promise that both intended to keep. They did not want this marriage, but they had agreed to it, and they would keep it at all costs.

"Gohan Son, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Gohan gazed at the woman before him, and without hesitating, replied.

"I do." The preacher now addressed Lavina.

"Lavina Garrd, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lavina pushed down a sudden rise of panic and swallowed. She hoped the waver in her voice wasn't too noticeable.

"I do." The preacher nodded to Gohan, who took a ring out of his pocket and slipped in smoothly onto her delicate finger.

Lavina in turn slid the ring on Gohan's finger, blushing as she did so at the feel of his strong hand. The preacher closed his bible.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Lavina was eternally grateful to her grandmother for negotiating the details of leaving the kiss out of the ceremony. Kissing a man she had just met did not feel right. Gohan, too, was glad, although he didn't know his wife felt the same way. He gingerly took her hand and they walked down the alley to the sound of clapping.

They had done it. There was no going back now. Would love come with time?

Another chapter done. Did you like? Please review.


	3. Chapter Two: Stirrings of Hope

Hello, all! I apologize deeply for the delay. My computer has been very fussy lately. Thank all very much for the reviews! If there is one thing a writer loves, it is people who enjoy his/her work. Here's the next chapter!

Lavina sat on the soft, down bed in Capsule Corp's newly dubbed "newly wed suite." Her fingers fiddled nervous in the folds of white fabric at her lap. She could here Gohan sit on the bed beside her and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. Yes, she'd agreed to marriage, but she wasn't ready for this!

Gohan was having quite the same thoughts. A gorgeous woman he'd met several hours ago was perched on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. What was she expecting? She hadn't said a word to him since the marriage vows, and quite frankly, he was at a loss for what to do. He sat down on the bed behind her and watched her. She _was_ very beautiful.

Lavina turned her head to find her husband watching her intently. The red of her blush deepened and she frantically searched for words. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he think her ugly?

Gohan gazed at his wife as she slowly moved to face him. Her cheeks colored and he realized she had even less of an idea of what to do now then he did. A desire to comfort her rose within him. He saw her struggle for words, and quickly decided to help her out.

"Um, would you mind if I…if we…" He licked his lips, unsure of how to continue.

"What I meant was, maybe we should sleep separately." Some of her tension visibly seeped away. She was obviously relieved he hadn't suggested something else.

"Yes, of course." She replied in that soft, sing-song voice of hers.

A smile rose unbidden to his lips. She seemed so relieved. The reality was, so was he.

"I'll get some blankets and pillows." He suggested, rising quietly to his feet and to the massive closet in the adjoined dressing room.

As he did so, something tickled at the back of his mind. He allowed it to enter, and a soft voice broke through his mind, tentatively.

/Gohan-san/ It was Lavina. Marriage allowed two saiyans to speak together through a mental link. Obviously it had worked.

/Yes/ He replied.

/I…just wanted to know if it had worked. / She answered. Gohan smiled as he found some bedding.

/Alright. I'll be back in a minute. / He felt her approval through the link and the connection fell silent.

"Are you okay?" He asked, earnestly caring for her well-being.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied. He nodded, glad. An awkward silence fell, finding both young people staring mutely at anything but each other. Feeling it was his duty as the husband to take the initiative, Gohan spoke.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor." The relief he say flood Lavina's face as she turned to face him was enough to make up for any discomfort he'd experience sleeping on the floor. For the first time, a joy filled her eyes.

"Thank you, Gohan-san." She said, obviously meaning every word.

Gohan stood up once more and began to prepare his bed. He allowed his wife to use the bathroom first. By the time she had finished, he was done with his bed and ready to use the bathroom.

When he came out in his pajamas, he saw the slender form of his wife nestled safely under the bed covers. He watched her breath in and out, her delicate features serene in sleep. A smile played at the edges of his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
